rise_of_morgoth_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
High-Elves
History Of Lindon Before the Second Age Lindon was another name for the Ossiriand in the East Beleriand where the Laiquendi dwelt.6 Second Age After the War of Wrath, those Elves who had sought refuge on the coast of the sea at the mouths of the river Sirionremoved into the land that was left in the northwest of Middle-earth. They, led by Gil-Galad, established the realm of Lindon in SA 1. In the North at Forlindon Gil-galad ruled a majority of Noldorin Elves. In southern Harlindon, Celebornruled a fiefdom of many Sindar and the remaining Green Elves of Beleriand under Gil-Galad. He did not rule under Gil-galad for long, though, eventually removing to the shores of Lake Nenuial with his wife, Galadriel. At the Grey Havens Círdan was the lord of many shipbuilders of the Teleri who survived the ruin of the First Age. The Elves believed now that the threat of Morgoth was removed, and Lindon became a fair kingdom. Gil-galad and the Elves of Lindon had a very strong friendship with Númenor and its kings before the Darkening of Númenor.[citation needed] Early in the sixth century of the Second Age, the first ships of Númenor returned to Middle-earth. Vëantur, father-in-law ofTar-Meneldur, led the first expedition. Later he returned with his grandson and heir to the throne, Aldarion, and theNúmenoreans were well liked by Gil-galad and his people. Tar-Aldarion continued his voyages to Lindon throughout his reign as the sixth King of Númenor, and Gil-galad and Círdan taught much to the mariners of Númenor. Gil-galad befriended Aldarion and gave him and his father, Tar-Meneldur, many gifts. After the reign of Aldarion, Númenor was less active in the affairs of Lindon for many hundred years, though friendship remained. In the twelfth century, Sauron attempted to infiltrate Lindon disguised as 'Annatar', the Lord of Gifts. His strength now on the mend after Morgoth's defeat, Sauron purposed to corrupt the strongest of all the remaining Elf-kingdoms. Gil-galad denied him, and so did Elrond, who dwelt then with the King in Forlindon. Though they did not know Annatar's true identity at the time, the wise king of Lindon foresaw evil in Annatar. Sauron then turned his attention to Eregion, where he succeeded in befriending the Noldorin smiths under Celebrimbor who worked there. After Sauron forged the One Ring at the beginning of the sixth century, he declared war on the Elf-kingdoms to capture the Rings of Power they had hidden from him. Gil-galad sent a small army led by Elrond east to the aid of Eregion. There he joined with Celeborn, but Sauron's forces defeated the combined force. His army ravaged Eregion and the rest of Eriador, and came to the borders of Lindon. There, Gil-galad's forces dug in against the forces of Sauron, and were strengthened by a great fleet sent from Númenor by Tar-Minastir, the King of Númenor, under his son and heir Ciryatan. With the aid of the Númenoreans, participating in their first war upon Middle-Earth, Lindon was freed and Sauron's forces overthrown. Sauron returned to Mordor and focused his attention now on ruining Númenor.7 In the year SA 3319 of the Second Age, Númenor was destroyed, and Elendil and sons and his remnant of FaithfulNúmenoreans landed on the coast of Middle-earth. Elendil established the Realms in Exile which were the North-Kingdom of Arnor and the South-Kingdom of Gondor.8 He became close friends and ally with Gil-galad, and they pledged support to one another against the preparing blow of Sauron, who had risen to power once again after fleeing the ruin of Númenor. The War of the Last Alliance began in SA 3434, and the Elves of Lindon formed a large part of the backbone of the Elven armies. Elendil's Númenorean refugees, along with Dúnedain who had removed to Middle-Earth before the destruction of Númenor, marched alongside the host of Gil-galad, and eventually they laid siege to the Dark Tower. Sauron himself then came to battle, and fought Gil-galad and Elendil. The two kings defeated him but died in the process. Then, Isildur son of Elendil cut the ring from Sauron's hand, and he was for a time defeated. Third Age After the death of Gil-galad, the lordship of Lindon passed to Círdan; and the line of Noldorin kings in Middle-Earth came to an end. The population of Lindon had been reduced by the long and bloody war with Sauron. With the loss of their king, many of the Noldor and Sindar left for Valinor. Following the war, many Elves began to come to the Grey Havens and sail to Valinor, further depleting Lindon's population. Círdan continued his shipbuilding, and had much work constructing the vessels to carry the Elves west. However, the kingdom began to dwindle as the ships continued to sail. The Witch-king of Angmar attacked the Kingdom of Arnor in the thirteenth century of the Third Age. Lindon lent what aid it could to the Dúnedain, but after many years, the North-Kingdom was overthrown. The Dúnedain went into exile, and the kingdom of Lindon shrank rapidly into a safe haven for the Elves of Middle-earth. By the time of the War of the Ring, it was a shadow of its former glory, with only Grey Havens seeing regular traffic and activity. After Sauron's defeat, the last Elves began to sail for Valinor, and Círdan remained there well into the Fourth Age, awaiting the last ship to sail west himself. Category:Factions Category:Good Factions Category:Edits Needed